1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable electronic device having a bio-senor module, and more particularly, to a bio-sensor module and a related wearable electronic device with a datum warning function and a datum rebuilding function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wearable electronic device has a bio-sensor module and a belt assembled with each other. The belt is utilized to stabilize the bio-sensor module on a limb of the user, such as a wrist, and the bio-sensor module is utilized to sense biometric features of the user who wears the wearable electronic device. A conventional algorithm of the wearable electronic device can analyze sensing results of the bio-sensor module in real time to compute and show photoplethysmography (PPG) data on a display of the wearable electronic device for visual observation. When the user exercises, the belt may be shifted around the wrist due to gravity and the bio-sensor module may be spaced from the wrist occasionally. The bio-sensor module cannot acquire correct sensing results since the bio-sensor module and the wrist are separated, so that the user may see unreliable photoplethysmography data on the display of the wearable electronic device within some specific periods of time. Thus, design of an advanced algorithm capable of filtering and amending unreliable noise during bio-detection is an important issue in the related industry.